


Into the Dark

by Sylv



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles for a few different pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suzaku/Kallen

Kallen tapped her fingers.

She saw the way that the blonde talked and laughed with him through the glass of her cage. She saw that although the small, pink-haired one wasn’t talkative or particularly happy, she trusted him to almost no end. She saw the way that they could coax a smile out of him every once in a while.

_(Something on her body was always moving.)_

Kallen bounced her foot and observed with her golden-tinted vision. Suzaku cracked a smile.

He shouldn’t be allowed to smile, not after everything that he had done to her cause, and Zero and her. This cage, a cage without bars—she tore at it with her fists, kicked, screamed, threw what was left of her war-torn body at it, and still it persisted in its angel-colored jailing—it allowed her to watch without watching, and Suzaku never suspected.

Or maybe he did.

She watched the way that the blonde one looked at him and wanted to throw up. Who could ever like him?

_(Or the way that she remembered his attitude when they were in school together. Kallen tugged on her hair.)_

Sometimes he watched her from the other side without coming in, and Kallen tried not to make eye contact. She hated the way that it was green—it reminded her of freedom.

_(He was freedom, his eyes were the way there. Kallen smoothed out her dress.)_

She hated  _(loved)_  the way that the glass made him look almost like he was glowing. She wished that he would come inside, if only for a change of scenery. Kallen began to hate the color gold.


	2. Euphemia/Cornelia

They sleep together.  
  
No, not like  _that_. Just in the same bed. For as long as Cornelia can remember, Euphie has come running into her room at night, each time with different excuses-- that monsters under her bed were out to get her, she was afraid of the dark, the thunder was scary, she had had a nightmare.  
  
And each time, Cornelia accepts her claim, beckoning her little sister into her bed and falling asleep to the gentle sounds of Euphie's even breathing. It's comforting, in a way, and secretly Cornelia is glad that Euphie never grows out of it, because somewhere in the depths of her mind she is willing to admit that she likes it.  
  
Once Euphie is older running into her room, still sticking to story that she is afraid of the monsters under her bed, Cornelia lets herself fall into the rhythmn and says that she's too old for these silly games, but welcome her under the covers anyways. Euphie smiles and says that she promises that it is the last time.  
  
It never is, until it is.  
  
Cornelia lies wide awake in her cold bed now, staring at the place where a head of pink hair is supposed to be lying, asleep. She thinks about nothing, doesn't allow her imagination to wander. All she does is punish herself, cruelly continuously with the sight of the empty space.  
  
That secret of liking her sister in her bed every night is no longer a secret; it is brought to the forefront and mutilated until it says something else:  
  
She  _needs_ her sister sleeping in her bed every night.

 


	3. Gino/Kallen

They both lost someone that they cared about deeply.

His voice was hoarse and his eyes were red. “I’m sorry,” he told her hastily, moving out of the way so that she could use the best corner in the school to hide in for crying, making out or just generally skipping classes.

Kallen shook her head, sure that she looked just as disheveled and unkempt as he did. “It’s fine,” she managed. They scooted around each other in an awkward tangle of lanky arms and legs, limbs that they hadn’t quite grown into yet as teenagers.

“His name was Suzaku,” Gino said suddenly, running a hand through his blonde hair with a distant look in his eyes as he took his place in the niche.

Kallen blinked and in an out of character gesture of comfort, put a hand on his. “Lelouch,” she responded.


	4. Lelouch/Shirley

Kallen was uninterested. “He’s gay.”

That offhand comment sparked a huge commotion, none the least of which was Shirley’s face going bright red and her hands flying up to cover her mouth. One of Kallen’s eyebrows rose, and she couldn’t figure out whether this reaction was from shock, glee or despair.

Milly giggled evilly and turned to her friend. “Well, I always did think so…” she patted the girls head. “I know that would make someone very unhappy if that were true.”

“ _He’s not gay_!” Came the squeaky statement from between fingers.

Kallen rolled her eyes. “He’s  _pretty_ , Shirley.  _Very_ pretty.”

The door to the student council room opened, and Suzaku was greeted with a shaking Shirley, an exasperated Kallen, a studiously ignorant Nina, and Milly who burst into uncontrollable laughter when she saw him.

“I’ll just… come back later, shall I?”


	5. Lelouch/Euphemia

“That constellation looks like a palm tree!”

“Euphie, there are no constellations of palm trees.”

“There are if I say there are!”

Lelouch sighed and shook his head, deciding not to get into a debate with his little sister. Even things that interested her, like the stars, could only be  _her_ way. It annoyed him, but he could live with it, especially since Cornelia told him that he had been the same way when he was younger, and she would grow out of it.

“What about that one, Lelouch? What do you think that looks like?”

He tried to think in her terms, and squinted at the collection of stars that she was pointing at. “Um… a blob?”

Euphie giggled and rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her forearms to look at him. “It’s a bunny!” she corrected him. “Lelouch, you have no imagination!”

With that, she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, then jumped up and ran inside as fast as her short little legs could carry her.

Lelouch stared after her with wide purple eyes and resolved to be as imaginative as he possibly could from then on.


	6. Lelouch/C.C.

The world was a stage, and the people marionettes that danced across the wooden slats of the earth. Lelouch played with his puppets, swaying them back and forth to his will. Suzaku, for all of his bravado and righteous fury was merely another player that Lelouch nudged in the right direction. For him.  _(For the world, he told her. She knew better than to believe him.)_

C.C. was merely the supplier, she assured him, and he had total control over what was going to happen and when.  _(He believed her because it was music to his ears, because it was exactly what he wanted to hear, and C.C. knew that.)_

She built these puppets, gave Lelouch the products that he needed to put on a show for the world. She could determine how sturdy they were, and how much he would in fact be able to control them. And if she felt like it, she could tangle the strings just as easily as blinking.

Lelouch didn’t see it because he didn’t want to, and whenever he got close she managed to direct his attention elsewhere.  _(Her lips were cold while his were warm, and they balanced each other well even as she counted the seconds until he would be sufficiently drugged.)_

Three, two, one; this was her inner mantra, and she kept it up as she pounded wood into figures  _(three, two, one)_ , and as she fingered the hem of his shirt, ran her fingers through his hair.

_(Three, two, one.)_


	7. Lelouch/Kallen

It was common knowledge that Lelouch was Shirley’s possession.

Within the first day of her arrival, Kallen heard two girls in the locker room making a bet about how long it would take Shirley to get Lelouch to ask her out. One said two weeks, because she had to be getting desperate. The other said two months; Lelouch was blind and Shirley was shy.

Kallen tried not to listen to this sort of thing. She had no interest in gossip or anything of the sort. She only went to school to make sure that people didn’t suspect her of being a terrorist, and since that plan was working, there was nothing else she felt remotely inclined to do.

This only intensified when she went at Lelouch with her claws out, and he responded in kind. Milly simply laughed at the way they interacted, and Shirley seemed to let out a breath she had been holding in: if they were fighting, there was no way for them to like each other.

Kallen was sure of this as well.

Lelouch brushed up against her in the hallway and smirked, his amethyst eyes flashing. “Excuse me, Kallen.” He said to her, the picture of the perfect gentleman. “I suppose that even if you’re too clumsy to watch where you’re going, that’s no excuse for me not to be.”

She felt her neck heating up. “This coming from the one who skips gym in order to not have to do anything that remotely involves coordination?”

He merely chuckled. “So caustic. You should work on your social skills,” and sauntered away.

Kallen blindly blundered off, knocking into more people on her way to who-knew-where. This was the Lelouch who made her want to tear out every lock of his perfectly coiffed hair.

This was the Lelouch who made her want to come to school more and more.

Shirley’s innocent face was what the redhead first saw as she rounded the corner. Kallen blinked her eyes ferociously and continued on, determined not to think about anything. After all, everyone knew that Lelouch was Shirley’s property.


	8. C.C./Kallen

The way that she moved was like music. Kallen would watch as her hips swayed and her hair danced and her feet seemed to almost float above the ground. Her face contorted into frustration and anger when she would say things about Lelouch that she didn’t know, but it was only because that meant he spent more time with the witch than she did.

Which was obvious, because she only just found out that she existed. And yet from the moment that she saw her, she was captivated by the way she moved through the air, gracefully always, as though she was in water instead.

Lelouch seemed to notice this in her too, but didn’t acknowledge it. Well, if the golden-eyed witch had problems with that sort of thing, then Kallen was willing to play her game for now. She could keep it to herself, as long as she got to continuously watch the dance that was her walk.

Later, when the plan started to become LelouchLelouchLelouch, Kallen lost touch with what was important. Once she regained a solid footing in reality, the witch was long gone, and Lelouch with her.

She should have known that he had claimed her from the start.


End file.
